


反覆記號

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: ——也許真正的我，早已成為某具在廢墟中被蛆蟲啃食的腐爛屍體。而現在的一切，都只是風吹過屍體上的蛀洞而構成的零碎聲響。✎微苦即興短篇，一篇完。✎混亂的夢境。✎意識流，大概是意識流。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 3





	反覆記號

_——也許真正的我，早已成為某具在廢墟中被蛆蟲啃食的腐爛屍體。_   
_而現在的一切，都只是風吹過屍體上的蛀洞而構成的零碎聲響。_

某個日光充足的午後。  
帝彌托利看著貝雷絲從桌上的書堆中抽出一本，一邊發出了思考的聲音，一邊翻過書頁。  
最後，紙張被翻動的聲響停了。

「很多活著，都僅僅只是活著。」  
那纖細的手指指著書頁中的文句，帝彌托利順著看去，卻無法把視線從那過於雪白的指尖上移開。  
若不是老師念出了文句，他可能就會這樣凍結在這一瞬間。  
「老師，我不明白。」  
也許是他的心思無法專注在其上，也許是自己真的無法與這樣的文字共感。  
帝彌托利不能想像——這樣的文字到底敘述的是怎樣的情景。  
就算是自己，也有活著下去的理由，但這樣的目的卻怎樣也無法對他的老師說出口。  
「嗯，不明白也可以。只要記得，這世上也是有這樣的人存著，就好了。」

帝彌托利未曾想過，當一個人失去了生存意義後，會有怎樣的想法與感受。  
他的老師沒有告訴他，僅只是要他記在心上。  
倘若他們在那一天，將這問題討論得深入了，這一切都會改變嗎？

_這、並不是一具屍體所能夠選擇的。_

或許是贏得白鷺杯的情緒影響，又或者是被希爾凡所鼓吹，恍惚之間留下了原本要跟大家離開的老師。  
一時衝動地在她的唇上落下了一吻。  
——極其青澀的一吻。

柔軟的觸感，略燙的溫度。很好聞的氣味，但依舊沒有任何味道。  
意識到自己在衝動下做了什麼的帝彌托利，心臟的鼓動幾乎要震破了他的胸腔。  
「抱歉⋯⋯」  
一時間似乎跳過了許多步驟，以至於帝彌托利下意識就先行道歉。  
「這也是、玩笑嗎？」  
貝雷絲那綠色的眼睛似乎憶起了女神之塔上的對話，那個關於一直一起的願望。  
對自己來說真正該做的是他沒有忘記，但一時之間卻想逃避⋯⋯也許是因為這樣，  
像這樣的理由怎樣也說不出口。  
「⋯⋯」  
帝彌托利看著他的老師，沈默了好一陣。

_這世間有許多像這樣的人，卻無法意識到彼此都是這樣地活著。_   
_一但意識到彼此同病，這份無助感在發現的那一瞬間連接，接下來便可能就是毀滅。_

天空下起了雨。  
帝彌托利看著輕輕抱著傑拉爾特的老師，卻不敢再走近幾分。  
朦朧的雨霧中，就像是看到當年抱著父王那變得冰冷的無頭遺體的自己，想大聲叫喊卻擠不出半點聲音。淚水無聲地掉落，脆弱的心臟被撕成片片，無法復原。

「曾經企盼過她能理解我。」  
注視著貝雷絲的背影，帝彌托利輕聲地對著周遭的亡靈說。  
「但不是這樣的形式，她不該遇上這樣的事。」  
輕易被雨聲掩蓋的細語，卻蘊含著沈靜的怒火。

_在活的過程中，人不盾尋覓著意義——獲得與失去、再度尋覓——不斷反覆輪迴、一再重複。_   
_過程可能僅僅須臾、又或者成為永恆，靈魂在這之間碎出了裂縫、身體卻還不斷地運作，無法輕易死去。_

「這也是無可奈何的事，除非每個人都能在光明中找到寄託。」  
說著這話的貝雷絲神情看起來無比虛幻，帝彌托利下意識便伸手捉住了她的雙臂。  
毫無牽掛、不帶留戀，隨時都會被風吹散，那樣地遙遠。  
「⋯⋯老師。」  
心中的煎熬，自己到底有沒有資格留住這樣的人。  
渴求著死亡，企盼著解脫，卻同時又不敢承認自己害怕著死亡。  
「我願意為你做任何事。」  
他終究還是想留下她來，在自己的身邊。  
「任何事。老師。」

他的老師沒有說話，僅僅在他的唇上落下了一吻。  
帝彌托利沒有感受到任何變化，睜開眼後什麼也沒有看見。

_——也許真正的我，早已成為某具在廢墟中被蛆蟲啃食的腐爛屍體。_   
_而現在的一切，都只是風吹過屍體上的蛀洞而構成的零碎聲響。_

**Author's Note:**

> 翻到了2009年的筆記，將其作為素材試著寫了個突發短篇。  
> 也許是帝彌托利眾多惡夢中的一個吧。


End file.
